Sheidow's Origin
by Sheidow Makheerya
Summary: Sheidow's Origin
1. The Catalyst

****

Chapter One

The Catalyst.

I was walking home when a storm started to blow over from the west. I wasn't all that concerned, as it was normal to have storms this time of year. As I continued walking the wind died down and I suddenly felt uneasy. I started to walk faster in order to reach my destination by the time the storm broke and the downpour started. I looked up wondering how long it would take for the storm to get to close. The next thing I remember is hearing a sizzle and being surrounded by a bright light 

I woke up in the Emergency section of the local hospital. There were people going back and forth shouting to each other though I was too drowsy to understand what they were saying. A doctor looked down at me and said 

"What is your name?"

"I…I…I think it's Sheidow. Sheidow Makheerya." I replied.

"Where do live?"

"I…I…oh." And I passed out on the bed.

"Where am I?" I asked the nurse.

"You're awake. I'll get the doctor to see you." Said the nurse as she walked out the room and closed the curtains. I eventually realized that I was lying in a hospital bed and my right eye felt strange. I looked up to the ceiling of the building and immediately realized that something had happened to my right eye, it was like looking through a computer. A digital screen was there, instead of the normal vision we all have.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Ventrilla. You're the girl who passed out on me this morning." Said the doctor as she walked in. 

"What's wrong with my eye?" I demanded.

"We had to…replace your eye because it was…burnt away." Replied Dr. Ventrilla hesitantly.

"Um…how…uh…did that…happen?" I asked in the same sort of tone.

"You were hit by lightning. It struck your eye." Said Dr. Ventrilla in a semi-sympathetic tone.

"Oh." I said as I looked down. "So you replaced it with a tech eye."

"Yes." Answered Dr. Ventrilla as she wrote down something, I'm not too sure what it was even to this day. "Do you feel any pain or tingling?"

"No."

"What about your senses? Is there anything different about them?"

"No."

"Oh. Do you feel 100% then do you?" Inquired the doctor with a smirk on her face.

"Yes."

"What?" Said the doctor immediately wiping the smirk off and becoming deadly serious, "You feel no different than before?"

"No, I don't feel any different."

"You were struck by LIGHTNING! You had 1 MILLION VOLTS of ELECTRICITY run through you and you STILL feel the same?!?" Exclaimed Dr. Ventrilla, her eyes wide with shock.

"Yes."

"But…but that can't be! Very few people SURVIVE a lightning strike and the ones that do have normal electric shock SYMPTOMS! If what you're saying is true you…you must be some kind of…FREAK!"

"Well I feel fine!" And I got up and stormed out past the curtains and to the sign out desk.

"Wait!" Dr. Ventrilla shouted as she raced to catch up with me. "I want to talk about this."

"Sheidow Makheerya" I told the clerk.

"What do you think you're doing! You can't sign out now!" Pursued the doctor.

"I can and will!" I said as I handed the papers back to the clerk. "Thank you."

"You're making a very stupid decision!" Dr. Ventrilla warned.

"Whatever!" I replied as I walked out the hospital.

* * *

****


	2. The Beginning

****

Chapter Two

The Beginning.

I reached my destination although I was a bit late. I found that I was only in the hospital for an hour and a half so I was quite relieved. It was then I noticed that I could see the identification chip in my right wrist. 

"I never knew that you could see things like that with these things!" I exclaimed to myself, "Jeez! TV doesn't tell you the whole truth after all!"

As I stood there contemplating that fact, I noticed that everything was different. There was a sort of strong…pulse…in the air. I looked up. In the sky I saw what looked to be a spaceship, but I thought how silly! There can't be a spaceship up there, the only ones allowed in the outer atmosphere are the cargo ships and there wasn't any scheduled to be coming for a couple of weeks. Then I hear a loud explosion like sound nearby. 

"No!" I whispered, "It can't be…"

There was another loud explosion, further away this time. I ran outside and looked up. This time I could see a spaceship with my good eye. I saw it firing lasers in all directions and each time it hit something it exploded into a thousand little pieces. I ran back inside, gathered all the stuff I could carry and ran for my dear life into the subway. Being a street kid as I grew up I knew every tunnel off by heart and I soon found my way back to my old hideout.

I could still hear buildings being destroyed and people screaming, but I was NOT going back up there. See, I knew this ship. It belonged to one of the most ruthless Saurian Overlords – Kar Nottour – he was infamous with the ducks of this planet and everyone who knew him or knew of him would not stay in the vicinity. My great, great, great

Grandfather was the last one to put him in limbo and he saved this planet. Though he himself got trapped in limbo with him his name would go down in history. His name was Drake DuCaine.

I sat there cowering with fear when I heard footsteps coming this way. I moved up into the back reaches of my hideout and awaited for certain death when I saw my old compadre, Scatter Tapataou. He saw me and just as much of a shock. I almost ran out to give him the biggest of hugs because I was so relieved it was him, but I was able to control myself…just. 

"What are you doing here Shy?" Scatter coarsely whispered.

"I can ask you the same question." I whispered back.

"Hey! I asked you first," He said with a big grin coming across his beak.

"I'm hiding from…"

"The saurians. I thought as much. Would you mind if I stay too?"

"No prob. Chuck your stuff anywhere."

"What's the deal with your eye?" Scatter asked after a long silence.

"Huh? Oh, this?" I said as I pointed to my right eye, "I was struck by lightning and now I have one of those tech eyes. Question – should I be able to see tags?"

"Ow! Does it hurt? I don't know."

"No. Is anyone else coming?"

"Dunno. I came here as fast as I could. They have drones patrolling the streets now, underground is the safest place to be now."

"Do you think there will be a rebellion?"

"Prob. If there is will you join?"

"Yes. Will you?"

"If you're gonna I might as well join."

"Don't sound too enthusiastic!"

"Well, you know how much I hate conflict!"

"Yeah, sorry Scat-man." 

There was a long silence before we spoke again, we were listening to the screams of all the poor races of people being either captured or killed. It was sick. I was getting tired of listening so I got up and had a little peek around. I was looking to where the screams closest to us were coming from and I noticed that this tech eye was picking up on every energy signature around! It wasn't only ID tags it was EVERYTHING! I was completely shocked by this discovery.

"Scat…you know how I said I could see tags earlier," I whispered quietly as I came back into the hideout.

"Yeah." He replied

"Well its not just tags…its energy signatures too."

"Energy signatures?!" He said that marked how I felt when I realised. "But that's not possible!"

"Well believe it or not Scatter, I can see them."

There was a long pause again until Scatter looked at me with his infamous "I've got an idea" look.

"What are you planning Scatter?" I said with the fear of what he was going to say rushing throughout my feathery body.

"We can escape!"

"Ah…how?"

"With using that eye! You see the sigs and we go in the opposite direction!"

"Oh. Then how do we escape from the planet without being caught?"

"I…I haven't figured that part out yet."

"Great! We escape, but get killed in the process!" I said with one of my sarcastic tones.

"Well, it's at least an idea!"

"Yeah, I guess." 

There was another long silence before I looked around and found that I could see the signature of someone or _something_ coming down the tunnel. I reached for my stuff very slowly and tried to get Scatter to do the same. He wasn't sure at first, but after a few moments hesitation he went for his stuff too. I guess he heard the footsteps (if I can call them that) coming nearer. By the time Scatter got the message and was standing behind me the footsteps were beginning to sound more mechanical. Silently we both agreed to haul our sorry butts out of there, as quick and as silent as possible.

We were nearly at the end of the tunnel when we overheard two people talking above us. Neither of us were eavesdroppers by nature, but we were interested in what they were talking about.

"We have two of them in the underground and one in the Market Hall." Said a mechanical type voice.

"Good. When we get these three eliminated there will be only the skinned creatures to hunt." Said an extremely loud and booming voice; it was a voice of someone who had a lot of authority. "Spread the men out, we want them to have a real BLAST! Ha, ha, ha, haaa!"

"Very good sir." Replied the mechanical voice though now it had a slight maniacal tone to its voice.

"Scatter, we have to get outta here!" I whispered desperately.

"I know, but how?"

"Wish I knew…I do! I know of a way outta here!"

"Where?!" Scatter asked excitedly.

"Follow me." I said as I ran for the end of the tunnel.

* * *


	3. The Sacrafice

****

Chapter Three

The Sacrifice.

4 years later, when the overthrow of Kyltara was nearing an end and the Saurians had plundered all they could from the once beautiful and harmonious planet, a lone figure stood on the top of a cliff…

"The war is coming to an end. We will reign this planet once more, though I doubt that will of any use to us." A sad and lonely duck said as she thought aloud. She was once energetic and hopeful, nothing could put her down and she was willing and able to stand up for what she believed in. Now, that everyone she cared about had died or disappeared, she felt alone and responsible for their misfortune. 

As she was standing atop the cliff, a rip in the dimensional continuum was opening not far out at sea and a deadly foe was returning to recruit the rest of the rebels.

"Finally! I have returned to this planet! After years of being stuck in that prison I have finally come back to reclaim my former victims! Tyrone! Prepare to land."

"Yes, milord." Said Tyrone as he bowed to his master, Kar Nottour.

Back on the cliff…

"He's back! Oh Drake! He's back! I have to warn the others!" Said the duck as she ran as fast as she could towards the small settlement of rebels. She looked behind her and she shrieked with terror for Kar Nottour's ship was coming right for the settlement.

"Run!" She screamed. "RUN!"

People started to panic and all went for the last resort – the underground tunnels. The duck ran as fast as she could, but she was too late. There was a bright flash and it was all over.

She awoke feeling woozy and with a major headache. It took her several minutes to realize where she was and when she did she nearly fainted with dread. She was in one of the holding cells for Kar's prisoners. Fortunately she was the only one. 

"The other's must have reached the tunnels." She said slightly relieved. She heard heavy footsteps coming towards the cell. She scampered into the corner, and hugged her legs in fear.

The electroscreen disappeared and a heavy looking saurian came at her. 

"Stay away from me!" She screamed.

"What are you gonna do? Hug me to death? Ha, ha, ha." He teased her as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He swung her around and ties her wings behind her back. She was then lead out to an auditorium type area with a glass 'cage' in the middle. 

"What…what are you gonna do to me?" She asked in a small scared voice.

"Were gonna make you one of us." He said as he tossed her into the cage.

"Are we ready to proceed Tyrone?" Said a loud voice from the darker area of the auditorium.

"Yes, milord."

"Well, lets get this show started then shall we? You, transform." He bellowed as he pointed towards the duck.

"What?"

"Transform!"

"I don't know how!" She pleaded.

"Yes you do! You alone are the keeper of the Thunderstone. Now, TRANSFORM!"

There was a pause and everything was still. In the ring the duck was dreading the fact that she would have to do this again. The last time she did, it cost her, her sisters' life. Slowly she felt the power surge into her and spread throughout her body. It was a warm, tingly feeling as the power reached her outer feathers. She suddenly felt feathery wings come shooting out of her back. The bonds that held her wings bound snapped under the pressure of the power and made her fall forward. She landed and was on all fours now. Slowly her wings and legs grew and changed shape, her wings into the talons of an eagle and the back into the furry half of a lion. She felt a long and strong tail shoot from the end of her spine and then separated at the end into a hard, blade-like club. The last thing to change was her face. 

While all the transformations were taking place her head remaind the same, apart from enlarging a little. Once her body was in order her face went under a massive transformation. Her normal duck beak started to curve down and create a huge beak, like the ancient thunder bird from Native American Mythology, her hair started to harden and turn into blades that ran right around her head, and the final transformation was her eyes. They grew large and clear, with one eye being hard and machine-like.

She screamed her 'finishing cry' which is like and indicator say she's ready to rumble.

"Good." Said the saurian, very impressed that she had obeyed and he didn't have to kill her like he had done with so many others. "I am very pleased with your effort so far duck. You must really value your life. Okay, now we can place the collar. TYRONE!"

"Yes, milord?"

"Place our griffin friend here under status lock and put the collar on."

"Yes, milord."

* * *


	4. The Awakening

****

Chapter Four

The Awakening.

I awoke with a start; I nearly collapsed under the pressure of my neck. I looked down and saw a weird looking collar. I was like Xena's circle thingy or whatever it's called, (I will get back to you on the name of that thing…) and was watching the center star on it flash. Each time it flashed I felt a surge of energy run through me. I also noticed the stasus lock had changed me back to my original duck self, but there was something different about the way I felt, emotionally. I felt like there was no end to my psychological suffering, I had lost three things dear to me – 1) my sister Kaisyn, 2) her daughter Lollye (pronounced Lolly) and 3) my best friend in the entire world, my soulmate, Scatter Tapataou.

I agonized over their loss for ages and just when I beginning to recover this slick saurian, (though he's nothing of the sort in figure), brought everything back to way I used to feel, lonely and severely depressed. I tried to hold the tears back, but it was no use, I missed them all too much.

About an hour later, after my little grieving session, I heard footsteps come into the room. I don't know why, but I immediately stood up and greeted the stranger with the ancient saurian greeting. I was so surprised by my reaction that I forgot to see who it was, but the only thing that was visible was hands and his incessant glowing eyes. I was then grabbed by some unseen force and floated (yes, floated!) to meet Kar Nottour in person. I tried to regain the movements of my body, but it was no use. This collar seemed to control everything I do, even my transforming ability.

As soon as I arrived at the feet of the fat saurian I greeted him the same way as I did with the stranger, with the saurian greeting. 

"At least the collar works." I heard him mumble. Then he said in his notorious booming voice "I hope you won't be as unsuccessful as my last attempt. At least you can cooperate with my instructions, not like our last victim." Then he mumbled "curse those damn ducks, they're as bad as Dragaunnus had said."

"You'll never get away with this saurian scum!" I shouted in one of the hottest tones I have ever used with anyone, let alone a saurian. "Ducks will always defeat you saurians because we have the numbers and you have the worst looks in any galaxy or dimension alike!" I almost giggled at the last phrase, only cause it was true!

"Send her away!" He bellowed into the open cavern, which was obviously his throne room, then said "we'll see how cocky you are once we release your powers on Earth!" And ended the sentence with other notorious feature, his damn maniacal laughter! (I hate his laugh! I doesn't scare me, it just drives me nuts!)

So I ended back up in a cell for the time being. Once again I got thinking about what had happened and what happened just now. Who was his last victim? Who were these mystery ducks who saved the victim? Who was Dragaunnus? Little did I know that I was going to find out very soon.

* * *


	5. The Meeting

****

Chapter Five

The Meeting.

It was early evening when someone came to release me. I was curled up in the corner when footsteps came, immediately I stood ready to greet them. The saurian who came must have been the one called Tyrone because I remember seeing him just before he put me in stasus lock. 

"Come with me." He said in a 'hunchback-assistant-named-Igor-way'.

"Yes." I replied. I was too tired say anything rebellious.

We went into another room like Kar's throne room, but this was obviously a cargo and hanger bay. Tyrone motioned towards a fairly big attack ship, Raptors, I think they're called. Tyrone followed me inside the Raptor and told me to sit down in a seat that was at the back.

"You had better buckle up! It's a bumpy ride to Earth!" I was surprised at the cheerfulness in Kar's voice, somehow I think it was meant to stun me and make me believe that he was good after all, it didn't work.

There was a shudder, a pretty violent one, as we enter the Earth's atmosphere. I began to wonder if this ship would actually hold up on entry, just my luck it did. 

"Get up duck." Kar bellowed from the front of the Raptor. I got up a little hesitantly, then steadied myself for balance and the metal floor.

"Now follow Tyrone to there area you will be transforming." He instructed a little more quietly this time. I followed Tyrone through all the corridors, thinking 'I would hate to escape from here, this place is a labyrinth of corridors!' It wasn't long until we came to a huge area, about the same size as Kar's Throne room and the Cargo bay. All of a sudden I felt myself transforming. It came as a total shock because I forgot they had complete control on me apart from my voice and thoughts.

Once it was through I let out the finishing cry and looked directly at Tyrone for instructions.

"Now, to test the collar." He mumbled still in his Igor way. He left me standing there and then I started to disappear! I was shocked initially, but it wore off as I realized I was teleporting. At the end I found we were in a factory, fairly big to contain me I might add! I noticed the cloaked saurian (the one who floated me to Kar) pressing some buttons on the 'computer', I just stood and watched wondering what was that 'computer' thing and why he was pressing those buttons. All of a sudden I heard a wolf howl. It wasn't close, but it sure sounded BIG! 

"Now to test the collar. Seek and Attack duck!" He roared, like I couldn't hear him, (Griffin's have extremely good eyesight and Hearing) and I lifted my wings and jumped and flapped at the same time. I was in the air! I unfortunately slammed into the roof of the factory, but my head and my body easily went thought the tonnes of steel that was the composition of the roof. I flew towards the sound of the wolf, it got louder the closer I went towards a set of foothills in the distance. I looked around to see if there was anyone or anything coming after me. 

Just as I was looking behind, a whole lot of gunfire came up at me, I screeched with annoyance and then went down to tackle whatever was firing those bullets. I landed on a relatively large hill and wailed like Griffin's do. (We wail like a cross between a lion's roar and eagle's cry.) I looked down and saw…ducks? These must be those mystery ducks Kar was talking about. They all aimed their guns at me, then I was attacked from behind. 'The Wolf!' I thought in a sudden anxiety 'I forgot all about him!' Well it was a little late to actually seek him now, so I did the other thing I was ordered to do, attack.

I threw the wolf off my back and started to size him up. He landed heavy and hard, but was up on its feet a lot quicker that I would be! We stood there looking at each other and sizing the other up. The wolf looked confused, almost like he recognised me. He then started to back off. I was stunned! I have never seen a wolf scared of a Griffin! Wolves and Griffins are equal in strength, but not size. We also have the same fighting spirit. 

Then all the ducks started to back off too. By now I was completely puzzled. Why were they backing off when they had fired at me earlier? We were now surrounded by light; out of the light came Kar and his crew and another saurian, which must be Dragaunnus, and his crew. They looked pretty pleased with themselves all cause I managed to trap them. It was then that I noticed that the wolf was gone and there was another duck in its place. This duck looked familiar, but I couldn't say from where.

Here's where it gets a little tricky, We stood for about 10 minutes like we were in a stalemate, then Kar pressed a button and so did the other saurian. There were more flashes as a whole heap of drones came and started firing. I wasn't their target, but I was shot at anyway. Lucky my wings can act as a shield. Fortunately, one of the bullets hit my collar. It wasn't enough to destroy it completely, but enough to allow me more freedom, enough to destroy it. 

No one noticed what just happened until I reared up on my hind legs and brought my head to the sky and let out the most piercing scream. As I did thunder clouds started to form and build in intensity. I finished and a huge, powerful lightning bolt came down and hit my chest plate (it looks like a bigger version of the Thunderstone) and pulsated through me. Everyone was watching in either horror or in happiness as the power of electricity shattered the collar. 

When that little drama was done I landed back on the ground and looked furiously at Kar. I screeched and wailed at him for putting the collar on me. I was so furious that my eyes started to glow an iridescent white and I lunged at everything near me. All the drones ended up as scrap metal and the two saurians' teleported out there faster then snowball going down a hill in winter.

I looked around me after I had calmed down a bit. All the ducks just looked at me with total surprise. I guess they didn't expect me to react in such a violent way. Now you know why I hate this form, it has no control on the temper department. (They say second form is like an exaggeration of your own feelings. Somehow I think it is true.)

"Who are you?" Asked the duck who seemed to be their leader.

"Why should I tell you?" I replied. (I was still a little hot headed)

"Because we fight the saurians too and I think you would be a valuable addition to our team." He gently replied. As he said that the other duck, the one who looked familiar, came over. He walked right up to me. 

"I know who you are Sheidow Makheerya." He said close to a whisper, probably so the others wouldn't hear. I suddenly realized who he was. I immediately transformed back. Once I had all my body back to normal I ran over and hugged the duck with all my strength and he hugged me back. My head was snuggled comfortably under his beak and on his chest. 

"Scatter!" I whispered in between my sobs of joy.

We stood there for I don't know how long, (we were enjoying each others company too much) When the leader said, "you two know each other?" 

"Guys, I want you to meet Sheidow Makheerya."

"Ah we finally meet you!" Said a grey duck with a maroon outfit on.

"Sheidow, I want you to meet the Mighty Ducks."

* * *


	6. The Acceptance

****

Chapter Six

The Acceptance.

During the trip to the Pond the ducks were asking me about my background and about Kar. One thing I noticed was that Scatter wasn't saying much at all, like he was ashamed of something. I wanted to talk to him so badly; I hadn't seen the guy in over 3 years! But the ducks kept pounding me with questions until we arrived at the huge structure they called home.

When we had landed I caught up to Scatter and tried to talk to him, but all he did was pull away and head to his room. I was stunned at how he reacted; it wasn't like the Scat-man I remembered. I had no time to think of him as the ducks continued to lead me away. 

"This will be your room." Said the duck with golden hockey mask.

"It will?" I replied with a puzzled look on my face.

"Yes." He said "if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"OK. Is that Drake DuCaine's mask?"

"Uh…yes why?" Queried the white duck.

"Drake DuCaine was my thirteen times great grandfather. He was the one who settled Kyltara."

"He was one of your ancestors?!" The white duck asked in shock. "He can't be! He only lived on Puckworld!"

"He is! He was a master of sorcery, he was able to transdimensional hop." I said bluntly.

"He brought different anthropomorphic creatures from all of the known dimensions."

By this time we were sitting on the couch in the centre of the room.

"What's transdimensional hopping?"

"It's where you teleport your body through gateways to arrive at a destination you have concentrated on. I can't really explain it, he was the only one in my known family able to do it until now."

"You mean you can transdimensional hop too?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Why unfortunately?" 

"Having those kind of abilities makes you a target for mages, saurians, and bounty hunters. I'm sure Kar was planning to use my power to get something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know and don't want to find out. By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Wildwing. You've already met my brother Nosedive."

"He's the kid who thinks I'm hot right?"

"Yeah. Mallory is the red head, and Duke is the Grey duck in the maroon suit."

"And the big guy is Grin and the other is Tanya, right?"

"Right."

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a small, brown haired, human.

"So this is the duck I've been hearing about!" He said as he was sizing me up and grinning like he had something planned.

"That's Phil, our manager." Said Wildwing as he looked away from the door.

"I take it you don't like him much." I said as I looked at Wildwing.

"Yeah." He said.

"How would you like your own photo shoot babe?" Phil asked as he drew his phone from inside his jacket.

"Ah…no thanks." I said as I started to get up.

"C'mon! You were made for the camera babe!"

"I said no!" I said as stated to hush him out the door.

"Please! You'll be doing it for the team!" He pleaded.

"No means no!" I shouted.

Just then my anger sparked. I felt a tingle run from chest and to my wingtips. I had no way of stopping it and no way of letting go of Phil. The next thing I hear it a loud bump as Phil hit the door to my room.

"Oh, no!" I said in a whisper. I looked around to Wildwing. I saw him start aiming his pucklauncher at me.

"I…I didn't mean to do it!" I said as tears welled up in my eyes. Then I ran straight for the door, it opened and I saw Duke and Mallory staring at me. Their wings were heading for their weapons. I bolted out of there. I ran to find somewhere where I couldn't unleash my powers on people who cared about me.

I eventually ended up on a cliff. It was nearly dusk and there was enough light to scale down the side. I found a little overhang that I could sit under. I sat there and cried for what seemed like forever. I wondered why I had to be the one who inherited Drake's gift. I wondered why Scatter had been so awkward around me. I wondered why I had lost my temper with Phil. 

I was still sobbing as I felt a warm arm around me. I looked to see Scatter; he had obviously been looking for me.

"How did you…?" I said in a soft whisper.

"Hey! I'm a tracker aren't I?" He said giving me his over confident look.

"Yeah." Smiled as he wiped a tear away from the corner of my eye. I then put both my wings around him and hugged him. It was so good to be near him again, I felt so safe when he was near.

"I'm sorry." He said, out of the blue.

"Sorry?" I questioned, "For what?"

"For leaving you."

"Leaving me?" Now I was puzzled, "When?"

"Before… when were young."

"That?! Don't worry Scat! I survived didn't I?"

"Yes, but it was the wrong thing to do." He said, obviously he had not forgiven himself for what he had done. "Sheidow, I regretted every day after I left. I should have been with you!"

"Scatter, I forgive you for leaving! Jeez! You left to find your brother, I understand how much he means to you!"

"You forgive me?" He asked, shocked.

"Of course." I made a bold move and I got up and kissed him on the beak. After a few seconds he started to kiss me back. We kept kissing, until there was a familiar beep of a communicator.

Scatter broke off to answer the call. 

"Where are you!" Said a voice that sounded like Wildwing's.

"I'm with Sheidow." He replied.

"Well get back here ASAP! Drake One's picked up some activity. Oh and bring Sheidow with you, she could be helpful."

"Alright." Sighed Scatter. "Scatter out."

"Duty calls!" I said.

"Yeah, wish it didn't though." Replied Scatter in a small voice. (I think he was kinda ashamed for his feelings for me.)

"Same."

"Will you promise me something Shy?"

"Yes, what?"

"That you'll never let me do something as stupid as leave you again?"

I kissed him on the beak again and said in a whisper, "I promise."

* * *


	7. The Obliteration

****

Chapter Seven

The Obliteration.

When Scatter and I returned to the Pond, I saw everyone in total chaos. The ducks had obviously had a game and whatever Drake One had picked up had gotten the crowd extremely upset. (You can expect that with humans though.) Scatter lead me through the crowd on his way to find the ducks when I heard

"There she is! Get Her!"

I let go of Scatter's wing and did my best to run through the crowd. The closer I got near the ice, the fewer people there were. I felt several grasps at me, but I didn't dare look behind to see what was there. I just kept running until came to a sudden halt. In front of me was a huge wall and behind was…trouble. I looked around for an alternative route, but there was none. I was out of luck and out of time. I turned to face my foe.

"You have no where to run now, Sheidow! Hah, hah, hah!" Said an all so familiar voice.

"Why are you following me?" I pleaded.

"The same reason you want me! For P.E.A.C.E.!" Laughed the voice. I still didn't look behind, but I knew who was there AND what he wanted.

"The Thunderstone isn't yours for the taking!" The rebellious side showing itself again.

"Oh, but it IS!" The cynical voice continued, "with a feeble owner like you guarding it."

"I am NOT FEEBLE!" I screeched. This had little discussion had turned into a theatrical play. Everyone was so quiet I could even hear the ducks from across the pond. 

"We should get them!" Urged Mallory.

"No! This is their fight. Let them handle it." Wildwing said in an attempt to calm everyone down.

"I have to help her!" Scatter muttered.

"No," Said Wildwing as he put his wing out to stop Scatter, "she seems to know what's she's doing."

Thing is, I had NO idea what I was doing. My mind raced as I thought of a way to get out of the mess I had gotten everyone into.

"Give me the THUNDERSTONE!" Bellowed the voice. 

"Over my dead body!" I said broodingly.

"You don't know how right you are!" Said the voice in a growl. Next thing I know was I was lying on the floor holding my head. Another blow struck me in the back.

"What the…AHHHHHHHH! Oomph!" I hit the guardrail with such an impact that I think it bent closer to the ice. I tried to gather my breath before he attacked again, but it wasn't worth it. He hit me again and I went flying, literally! I crashed through the window to the commentary box.

"Aha! Now I have the upper hand!" I thought as I scrambled to grab the closest microphone, then climbed under the desk. (Which, I might add, is NOT easy to do when you're in the midst of a battle…) While I was waiting I tapped into the hardwire of the microphone and pushed my finger on all three of the copper wires. It made a spark, but all I could feel was a strange disappearing feeling.

Have you ever tried to navigate through the jungle, WITHOUT a map and any other necessities you need on an expedition? Well then, you probably know what it's like for me when I do this. One of my more FAVOURABLE abilities is the ability to send a piece of myself (or in this case, all of me) through any metallic substance. I love how you can disappear without a trace and end up halfway across the world a day later. The only con to this is the fact you haven't got a clue on where you are. 

I ended up at the top of the Pond, just before the ceiling. Once I was back to normal, I looked to see what I could do from my new vantagepoint. I realised that I had a serious upper hand up here. I stood up and reached behind me to grab my staff from my belt. I pressed a button and my staff shot out both ends than spread to form the crest at the top. I held it out in front of me and concentrated on a point. I kept focusing, even when the power was at its greatest. Then with a sudden surge of electricity, I pointed the staff at my foe and let the light show begin.

I woke up to find myself in Scatter's arms as he carried me from the top of the Pond. I must have feinted due to the surge of power. The other ducks were nearby; they hadn't decided to imprison me after all. Scatter kissed my forehead as he realised I had woken up. I pulled my self closer to him, so that my head was on his shoulder. We got to the bottom and he put me on one of the side benches they use in hockey matches.

"Is he gone?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"You seemed to get rid of him, yes." Replied the duck called Duke.

"Are you still angry with me?" I asked as I began to sob a little.

"No, not really. Not sure about Phil though." Said Wildwing.

"I am sorry. I don't normally do that kinda thing, especially to new friends." I said.

"You're calling Phil a FRIEND?! Gosh! Now I AM worried she's a saurian ally." Mocked Nosedive. I got up and drew my staff so that the crest would go right around his neck.

"Never say I am with the saurian scum!" I growled.

"OK, OK! I'm sorry! Just don't shock me!" Nosedive said backing off. My attitude changed and now I was sorry for charging at him.

"Sorry Nosedive. I don't know what's with me. I'm never like this!" 

"'Tis cool my fine-feathered friend!" Commented Dive as he proceeded to put a wing around me. I think Scatter must have given him a don't-even-think-about-it glare because he backed off. 

"Well. I think we need to hear a little more from you Sheidow, before today ends," Wildwing announced, oblivious of what had just happened, "before we make any judgements on who or what you are."

__

* * *


End file.
